Research and innovations in Ayurveda
Research in Ayurveda is under taken by the Federal Government statutory body Central Council for Research in Ayurveda and Siddha CCRAS, which have national network of research institutes. Besides this, large number of Non-government organisations are conducting research work on different aspects of Ayurveda. This research expands diagnostic tools and speeds the innovation of new medicines. Electro-Tridosha-Graphy (ETG) About 10 years ago, an Ayurvedic practitioner in Kanpur, India claimed to have invented an electro-tridosha-gram/graph", a new invention based on the ayuvedic pathology, claims to quantitatively measure ayurvedic basic principles (i.e. tridosha, tridosha-bhed, sapta dhatu, malas, agni, oaj, etc). Proponents hope this technology will allow Ayurveda to be scienctifically tested. Procedure The ETG produces signal traces from electrodes placed at 21 selected sectors and points on the patient's body. The traces are fed into a computer which processes them. The traces produced by the ETG are collected to produce seven waveforms, creatively labeled "ABCDEZF". A high LEFT KAPHA reading in the 'E' wave is thought to be an indication of cervical spondilitis. It is believed 'F' wave presence is seen in the patient suffering from any fatal diseases conditions i.e. Cancer, Kidney failure, Incurable disease conditions etc. Deppressed waves at RIGHT PITTA sector is thought to signify Hepatitis and pathophysiology of Liver. In this trace, if 'E' wave is horizontal followers believe this signifies presence of Gall bladder stone. 'E' wave downward is supposed to signify that Gall bladder is operated. Deppressed 'B' wave in RIGHT VATA is thought to signify colitis and Inflammatory condition of bowels. If the electro-tridosha-gram actually works as advertised, it would have tremendous implications. It may advance the field of Ayurveda by giving researchers the ability to see precisely how various stimuli affect dosha levels in the body. Development of the ETG Central Council for Research in Ayurved and Siddha, Department of Ayurved AYUSH, Ministry of Health and Family Welfare, Government of India, is trying to develop this technology. NATIONAL INNOVATION FOUNDATION, AHAMADABAD, INDIA, also support the technology. An International research center KERI is established for the research, training and development of the technology. Other innovations Machine for Panchakarma CCRAS and IIT New Delhi, invented a new machine for Panchakarma treatment of Ayurveda. The Machine is equipped with the all facilities useful for Panchakarma. Laboratory Test for Ayurvedic Medicine Diagnosis A blood serum flocculation test was developed by an Ayurvedic Physician for selection of proper Ayurvedic medicines / herbs etc. Specially pepared Ayurvedic medicines are tested with the blood serum by a specially developed laboratory procedure. By this technique, Ayurvedic practitioners believe that medicines are matched with the patient blood serum. Ayurvedaic Herbs in Western Medicine Many plants traditionally used for thousands of years in Ayurveda have undergone western-based medical research, which has identified the active compounds and measured their effects in humans. These active compounds can be extracted from the plant and made into powders commonly used as ingredients for dietary supplements that may address a variety of health conditions. Since the early 1990s, the demand for clinically-tested plant extracts has increased, along with the demand for extract manufacturers who comply with good manufacturing practices and pharmaceutical standards. One example of a manufacturer who assists in furthering the science by conducting research on Ayurvedaic extracts at top universities is Geni Herbs. As the demand for scientific research of plants used in Ayurveda continues to increase, more information will be gained on the potential applications for the extracts of these traditional plants. Ayurvedaic Practitioners Some Ayurvedaic Practitioners have been appointed to Honorary Ayurvedic Physician to The President of India. Every year on the occasion of Dhanvantari jayanti, a prestigious Dhanvantari Award is conferred on famous personality of Medical Sciences including Ayurveda. See also * Ayurveda Bibliography Key texts – Books Additional material – Books Key texts – Papers Additional material - Papers External links Category:Ayurveda